


Breakdown

by knitekat



Series: Claiming [12]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Rape Aftermath, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is worried about James, will she be able to help him? More importantly, will she be in time to stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta back in 2009.

After Lester's earlier breakdown at work, Jenny feels drawn to check in on him. She begins to worry when there is no response to her knock. Jenny smiles as she remembered that she had a set of keys to the flat.

Upon entering the flat, Jenny gasps before she rushes towards Lester. Dropping to her knees, Jenny forces Lester to drop the piece of glass.

Lifting his wrist, Jenny sighs in relief. She is in time to stop him doing any damage to himself. She has never been happier for the slip of her memory in returning Lester's keys.

As tears silently track down Lester's face, Jenny carefully pulls him into her arms. She rubs his back as she rocks him, murmuring soothingly in his ear.

Lester's voice is broken as he repeats, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry.”

Continuing to rock and comfort Lester, Jenny's own face is tear-streaked. She realises how close they had came to disaster tonight. Her instinct that James shouldn't be left alone might have been all that had saved him.

Jenny sighs softly as she considers Lester. He needs to talk to someone, he's not coping on his own; the drinking, and his even worst attitude at work, has been proof enough of that.

Jenny knows he wants to handle what happened by himself, their earlier conversation had shown her that. But, in good conscience, Jenny can no longer leave James to struggle alone. This drunken attempt at ... Jenny forced herself to think the word ... _suicide_ was the final straw. She has to help him, even if he doesn't want that help. She just has to get James to see that ... somehow.

Stroking her fingers gently through James' hair as he lies sobbing against her, Jenny sighs softly. She is not an expert on how to handle someone suffering from post-traumatic stress. Oh, she knows how to handle people, but not ... her mind baulks at the thought. She has read the reports, as second in command at the ARC it is her responsibility. It has been the hardest thing she has ever had to read in her life, the list of injures, the conjecture over the cause of some of them. It almost broke her heart to read about what Leek had done to James. The anger she feels ... she knows that if James hadn't already killed Leek, that she would have happily done so. No matter the consequences to herself.

Jenny takes a deep calming breath, getting angry at Leek wouldn't help James. She needs to be calm, collected, in control. She has to be ready for what ever James says or does in response to her help. He might be broken at the moment, but he was and still is a proud man. But Jenny promises herself, and him, that he will not stay broken. Not if she has anything to say about it.

Jenny knows she needs to carefully plan how she will convince James to talk to her. But for now, she just holds James in her arms and rocks him.


End file.
